A Writer with a Madman
by Irishchic1234
Summary: A writer who has nothing to write about, a madman with a box, and the whole of time and space. Recipe for disaster, madness, and maybe even something amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Considering my favorite TV show is on hiatus for ****_eight months_****, what better thing is there to do except write fanfiction about it? :D I'm taking a stab at writing my own Doctor Who adventures, with an original companion. I'll be writing about the Eleventh Doctor because he's my favorite and I'm still in complete denial over his regeneration (shh shh it never happened.) This is my first try at writing science fiction of any kind, so please bear with me here ;)**

_Click-clack _went the keys of Kayleigh's computer as she typed. Or at least, tried to type. She'd been sitting staring at her laptop screen for three hours, trying vainly to come up with some words. But it was to no avail. All she had was blank pages, tear-stained tissues and about a hundred empty cans of Coca Cola. (Thank Jesus for Coke. Its caffeine was the only thing that got her through the days most of the time). Being a writer was hard. Being a writer with no ideas was harder. But being a writer with no ideas under a deadline was the hardest of all.

It had seemed like a dream come true when Pennet Publishing Company had unearthed her self-published collection of short stories from university and then said "_We want you to write us a novel." _What undiscovered, struggling writer didn't want that? But then the dream had quickly turned into a nightmare. Kayleigh was now writing on someone else's schedule, and it didn't agree with her. Her editor, a terror of a man called Mr. Davidson, wanted a rough draft in a month and a half and Kayleigh had yet to outline a single word.

"This is useless." Kayleigh sighed. She gently closed her laptop and pulled her glasses off her face, rubbing her tired eyes. "I can never write a novel."

It might have been easier if the publishing company had given her more guidance as to what the book should be _about. _They hadn't specified if it should be a young adult, a dystopian, a romance. Kayleigh had no clue where to start. She was pretty good at fiction, with romance being a strong point. But realistic romance wasn't very interesting to her. There had to be something special about it. Maybe aliens? Star crossed lovers? Star crossed aliens in love?

Kayleigh groaned and stood up. She grabbed her multitude of soda cans and switching off her desk light. She headed up the stairs and began to get ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and turned off all the lights on the upstairs floor before climbing into bed. But no matter how tired she felt, no sleep would come. Insomnia sucked. She lay there in bed as the minutes ticked by. You'd think all these sleepless nights would help further along her novel, but apparently not.

"Pointless." Kayleigh grumbled, flinging the duvet off herself and getting out of bed. She wrapped her arms tight around her torso to warm up and walked over to the window, looking out at the nighttime street. She lived in a suburb of Dublin, Ireland, on a sleepy little street in the middle of town. Everything was a five minute walk away from her house. Nothing ever happened there. Well, nothing of any importance, really. Maybe that's why she was so uninspired. She lived in a boring place and never went anywhere. What was there to be inspired by?

Suddenly, a flashing light nearly blinded Kayleigh and she raised a hand to her eyes to cover them. She squinted through the light but could see nothing through it. Distantly, she heard a faint screeching noise, like squeaky brakes in a car. _Rrrr rrrrr rrrrr. _Watch some car have broken down outside. And because she was a polite Irish girl, she'd have to go and help them, despite knowing nothing about cars. Damn being raised with good manners.

Kayleigh grabbed her cardigan from where it was hanging on her bedrail and flung it around her shoulders. She clopped down the stairs and went to the front door, grabbing slippers and putting them on her feet. She knew she looked at complete mess, but she really didn't care. Whoever was out there could handle her appearance; it was the middle of the bloody night.

"This is a recipe for disaster." Kayleigh said as she went (She talked an awful lot to herself.) "Tomorrow's newspaper will read _Foolish Girl in Dublin is Brutally Murdered After Trying to Fix Vehicles._ Fantastic plan, Kayleigh, fantastic plan."

The girl opened the door and stepped outside, shivering uncontrollably as she went. It was a typical Irish spring, chilly and wet. A light spattering of rain hit Kayleigh's head and she pulled her sweater up over her head to try and cover herself.

"I'm actually insane. And I don't even see a car!" She exclaimed, doing a total 180 and looking around.

"It's not a car!" someone cried indignantly. "Don't listen to her, Sexy dear. You're much better than a car."

Kayleigh froze and turned around slowly, her heart thudding. Parked right behind her was a big blue police box. Leaning against the box was a man; a tall lanky guy wearing a red bow tie and matching suspenders.

"Hello." He said genially, as if it wasn't the middle of the night and they weren't right next to a relic from the 1950s. "How're you?"

Kayleigh said nothing, narrowing her eyes and seizing him up. He didn't look particularly strong, taller than her yes, but stronger, no. Kayleigh might've been little, but she could punch somebody if the need arose. At least, she hoped she could.

"Were you just talking to your box?" she asked hesitantly.

The man spun on his heels, his bright blue eyes twinkling in the silvery light from the moon.

"Yep! One time she talked back, only once. That was a fun day! Wish you could've been there."

Kayleigh took a tiny step back, increasing the space between them. This guy was obviously a madman and she needed to get out of here right now. Maybe she'd be quick enough to call the police.

"Do you happen to know where I am?" he continued, looking around him with interest. "It's very pretty, wherever we are. Quite green. I was aiming for the Seventh Moon of the Muvzoo galaxy, but I think I might've overshot that a bit. My TARDIS is a bit hard to maneuver, ya know."

Kayleigh understood maybe a third of that sentence at best. What on earth was a TARDIS? The Muvzoo galaxy; she didn't remember learning about that one in science class. And how the hell did he not know where he was?

"We're in Dublin, Ireland."

"Ah, excellent! I love that country! Not exactly where I was trying to go, obviously, but this is quite nice too. What year are we in?"

"2013…." Kayleigh said wonderingly. Was he drunk? Smoking something? Just plain mad? Kayleigh couldn't tell.

"Well, since you don't have a car I need to help you fix, I'm just going to go back in now." She said, beginning to walk away.

"No, wait!" he said hurriedly, lunging over and grabbing her hand. "Usually the TARDIS brings me places I need to go, even if I don't know it. So has anything strange happened around here lately?"

"Unless you count some spectacularly awful attempts at writing a novel as strange, the answer is no." Kayleigh said with a sigh.

"A novel, eh? That's interesting. I once helped write some novels, you know. Old Dickens didn't get his ghost ideas from nowhere. Not that I got any credit, mind."

He was a crackpot. Kayleigh whirled around and hurriedly walked away.

"Goodnight. Leave my property at once or I'm calling the police."

"Wait, I didn't even get your name!"

"Don't care!"

"Mine's the Doctor!"

"Didn't ask!"

Back inside, Kayleigh locked all her doors. She hadn't noticed until now that her hands were shaking. That meeting had rattled her. Maybe she was asleep or something; she'd always had extremely vivid dreams. And besides, what kind of name was "Doctor" anyway? Doctor _Who?_

**Blah, I think it's a pretty weak first chapter. And the ending line…ugh I'm cheesy. Anyhow, tell me if you think it's worth continuing. And reviews are rather lovely things ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Instead of working on my novel like I ****_should_**** be, I'm adding more to this fanfiction XD Thanks for the reviews; they were lovely. Now onto Chapter Two!**

Kayleigh woke up to some rare Irish sun shining in through her window. She smiled as she came to, squinting against the light. She'd been sick to death of the constant rain. If it wasn't raining Ireland, it had either just finished or was about to start again. Kayleigh lived for warm days. She jumped out of bed and bolted to the window, drawing the curtains aside and looking out eagerly.

But as she did so, the memories of last night came rushing back to her, nearly dizzying her with their intensity. Because that blue box was still parked out there. Kayleigh blinked rapidly a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Nope, it was as clear as day. The Doctor or whatever he called himself hadn't moved his TARDIS thingamajig.

Kayleigh bit back a vehement curse and tugged the curtains closed, cutting off her view of the unwanted visitor. Who was this Doctor bloke? A stalker? (Not that Kayleigh was anywhere near interesting enough to have a stalker. She was an introverted writer; she rarely left her home.) Part of the girl told her to go call the cops, but her curious side was getting the better of her. She wanted to hear this man's story. As you can probably guess, Kayleigh lived for stories of any description. Besides, everything was less scary in the daylight. She was going to scope it out.

Kayleigh would go about it with dignity this time though. No more prancing around in her nightie for her. She took her time getting dressed, putting on a light blue sundress in the hope it would be warm enough outside to actually wear it. In the kitchen, she made some coffee and poured it into a mug, also grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl for breakfast. Slipping on sandals, she took a deep breath before opening her front door. Time to confront a possibly dangerous man about vacating her property. For the second time. Right, no problem at all. She could handle this!

Striding purposely across her front lawn, Kayleigh walked over to the police box and rapped briskly on the front door with her knuckles. When no answer came, she rolled her eyes and knocked harder.

"Oi, Doctor man or whatever." She said loudly with more confidence than she felt. "I told you last night to leave. I'll ask one more time, but if you refuse to comply, I'll have to go to a higher authority."

Still no response. Kayleigh swore under her breath and decided to just go it. He was being rude so she'd just be rude back and walk in without being invited. She leaned all her weight against the front door and felt it open. She followed the momentum and went in with it. With a clatter, Kayleigh fell to her knees inside the box; she'd never been the most graceful person.

At first, Kayleigh just thought she was disoriented from her fall, because there was no way this box was this big. It seemed like a gigantic control room, all enclosed a tiny telephone booth. Openings lead down into new hallways, as if it they went into different rooms. Kayleigh stood up and shut her eyes, shaking her head in confusion.

"No way. This is impossible." She said firmly. "I must've hit my head or something. Totally impossible."

The writer whirled back around and rushed out of the box, looking at it again just to be positive. It seemed just the same as before, a six by six booth made of wood. She ran back inside and looked around her in confusion. It was so much bigger on the inside!

"I don't- I-_what the hell is going on_?" she burst out in frustration, unable to understand what her eyes were seeing.

"It's really something, isn't it?" a now familiar voice said. Kayleigh turned and saw the Doctor standing in the door way of the box, two muffins held in his hands.

"Any comments? I've heard everything really, but I love getting people's first impressions of my TARDIS."

"It's- it's like Harry Potter. You know the bit in the seventh book where Hermione's bag is bigger on the inside so she can hold all their stuff for hunting for Horcruxes?"

"Phish, the Timelords came long before the wizards. They stole practically all our technology to make that school of theirs. What's it called again? Hobbity Bobbity. Hogline?"

"Hogwarts…"Kayleigh said with her eyebrows raised, suddenly questioning the Doctor's sanity again. Was he implying Hogwarts was real?

"Yes, that's it! I studied there for a year once. I pretended my sonic screwdriver was a wand and it worked rather well, but you'd think people would be more observant."

Kayleigh held her hands up for him to stop, shaking her head. She put a hand to his mouth to shut him up. He stared at her from behind her fingers, his eyes wide and puppy-like and a lock of pitch black hair hanging in front of his cheekbone.

"Just stop talking, you're making my head spin. I'm not even sure why I'm talking to you. I just want you to leave my house."

The Doctor shrugged away from her and handed her the second muffin. She stared at him suspiciously and he nodded at it.

"Go on, it's not like I've poisoned it. Eat some breakfast, and then I'll explain, alright?"

The Doctor moved down to the floor of the TARDIS and sat down cross-legged. He reached up and gently gripped Kayleigh's elbow, tugging her down to sit beside him.

"Now," he said, taking a bite of his muffin and gesturing at her to do the same. "Normally, when people ask me to leave, they're much meaner and firmer about it than you are. They'd curse at me and try and siege the TARDIS and even throw some things at me. I was almost hit in the head with a frying pan once! So that makes me think, that you don't want me to go. You said you're writing a novel, correct? But it wasn't going well?"

Kayleigh nodded, avoiding his eyes. She found it hard to look in them. They were timeless, looking as if they'd seen eons and eons of sadness. Instead, she peeled the wrapper of her bun off and took a bit. It was blueberry, her favorite. How could he possibly have known that?

"Well, Writer Girl, I think you're in need of an adventure, one that can't really be found in a little town like this one. And I need a friend, a companion. I've been traveling on my own for a bit, but that gets too boring. Humans make things so much more interesting."

Kayleigh nearly choked on her muffin. She coughed rapidly and the Doctor thumped her on the back to clear her airway.

"You said humans- as if you aren't one." She said weakly.

"Ah. That's where it gets really interesting."

Before Kayleigh could respond, a loud hammering sounded at the TARDIS door. Quick as a blink, the Doctor had pulled Kayleigh to her feet. He shoved her behind him so he was shielding her and together they walked to the door. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a weapon of some sort, a silvery thing with a green light at the end. Kayleigh guessed that was his sonic screwdriver thingy?

Hesitantly, the Doctor opened the door, peering out behind it. Kayleigh leaned over his shoulder and looked out too. Standing in front of them was an extremely attractive man, dressed in tight-fitting jeans, an aviator's jacket, and a pageboy cap. He looked out of breath, as if he'd rushed to get there.

"Doctor," he said heavily, with a distinct American twang. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you."

The Doctor looked at the man with obvious confusion, a furrow between his light eyebrows.

"But-you-aren't you working with UNIT currently?"

"That's why I'm looking for you. There's been some problems in London, some occurrences that we think might be alien. We need you to take a look."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned away from the man.

"UNIT is perfectly fine without me, Captain. I'm busy, I've got things to do!"

Their new companion sauntered into the TARDIS, looking around himself. He didn't seem to have noticed Kayleigh yet.

"New décor. New face too, I'm guessing? I didn't recognize you. What regeneration are we on?"

"Eleventh." The Doctor said nonchalantly, going over to the control board and fiddling with some switches.

"What are you two even talking about?" Kayleigh asked, half to herself.

The man turned around, finally seeing the girl. He looked at her warmly, his blue eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Ah, a new companion then!" he said cheerily. He walked over and offered her his hand, shaking hers up and down rigorously.

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." He said with a cheeky wink.

**I was so disappointed that Eleven never got to meet Captain Jack, so in my own little world, it's currently happening :D Please review and tell me what you thought darlings! **


End file.
